She Likes Food, Not Boys
by Midsummer Kiss
Summary: She's finally in England and this is Maria Liza's chance to finally try some English Cuisine! OC!Philippines


**She Likes Food And Not Boys**

**Author's Note: Hiii~! Sorry this just something that popped into my head and I **_**needed**_** to write it out… Hetalia isn't mine only my OC!Philippines. Enjoy~!^.^**

* * *

><p>It's been only a few days since the Liza joined the World Conference and some of the male countries have been trying to ask her out on a date either in the form of breakfast, lunch, dinner and even <em>merienda<em> time. Maria Flordeliza Magallanes Della Castillo stands at a height of 5"4, has a petite frame, a tanned complexion, huge chocolate brown eyes, long wavy raven locks which is usually tied in a messy bun and her signature sweet, naïve smile. It didn't really make sense to her why many male countries would flock over her since she considered herself not so special. At first the Southeast Asian country either laughed or shrugged off the advances made by the male countries but she grew quite irritated at their persistence.

"-and that will be all for today." The embodiment of England otherwise known as Arthur spoke. "The meeting will resume at 10:30 in the morning again tomorrow. Don't be late."

This was a signal to everyone that the meeting was officially over and everybody was in a hurry to leave as soon as possible. Philippines was gathering her documents when someone whispered in her ear and she felt an arm warp around her waist.

"_Bonjour, Philippines_..."

The small nation squeaked as she leaped back making some of her papers fall to the ground and the girl covered her left ear. She glared at the Frenchman who whipped out a rose out of nowhere and at the same time he was eyeing her shamelessly. "F-France! What are you _doing_!"

"Hello to you too, _Ma Belle Fleur_~" The wavy-haired blond purred invitingly. "Would you like to have lunch with _moi_, _oui_?"

"No. I am sorry, Mr. Bonnefoy…I have other things to do." the small nation knelt on the floor and quickly gathered her documents but the Frenchman was too fast for her. Francis also kneeled down, took possession of her sun kissed hand and invaded her personal space.

'_Ackk! His face is too close!'_ the poor nation was sweating so much under the perverted gaze of the Frenchman. She tried pulling her hand from his grip but alas he kept a good grip on her. _'Damn! He has a strong grip!'_

"Now, _Mon Cheri_~" the blond purred once again and he tried to pull the unfortunate nation towards him. Liza's eyes went twice as wide since his lips were quite close to her own, one gentle push and they could be kissing. "…since you refuse to dine with me. How about a kiss~?"

'_DIYOS. KO!' _Liza was screaming in horror internally. _'Idontwannalosemy firstkisstothisguy!'_

The Frenchman, taking the Filipina's silence as a yes, smirked and slowly lowered himself towards her and she closed her eyes in horror. She didn't want to see it at all.

'_SAKOLOLO! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP MEEE!'_

There was a loud 'SMACK' accompanied by an angry call of 'PERVERTED BASTARD' was heard and the Frenchman's grip on Liza's hand loosened. Philippines heard something heavy fall to the floor and she slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by an unconscious Francis with his face flat on the floor. The blonde's head was covered with a squelched tomato and the small nation looked up to see who saved her from losing her first kiss. She was greeted by a scowling Southern Italian and he turned his head away from her to hide his small blush.

"R-Romano?" Liza stared at the brunette with new respect. "Thank you f-for saving me."

The Italian boy flushed but covered it with his arrogance. "Stupid! Didn't _anyone _warn you about this pervert?" Romano nudged the unconscious Frenchman with his feet since Liza was still staring at him in awe. "It's dangerous for a girl like you to be alone with him."

"H-he just popped out of nowhere and-and I didn't want to trouble anyone…" The tanned nation answered. She continued to gather the remaining documents on the floor and Romano helped her in collecting the stray papers.

"_Salamat po_, Romano." Liza gave him her famous sweet and naïve smile. Once they both gathered the papers Romano, accidentally, brushed his hand with hers and he suddenly turned a bit redder. Liza took it in stride and checked to see if there were any missing papers before placing it in her bag while Romano glanced at the Filipina who was busy placing the documents in her bag.

'_Damn…Why can I just ask her out! We've lived together in the past and she has been nothing to me but kind, caring, and maybe even a little bossy…' _ The brunette thought and a tiny grin appeared on his face. _…And she looks so cute when she pouts…Wait! That's NOT the point!'_ The embodiment of South Italy face palmed and tried to clear his thoughts. '_ I want to go out with her and screw what the tomato bastard says! I have dated many girls but I hesitate when I'm around her…Why can't I ask her out!...Is it because I look mean to her? Is it because I'm not like Feliciano?...Is it because she only looks at me like a brother?'_ The brunette messed up his locks and continued to torture himself with questions while Maria Flordeliza had finished packing and turned to her friend to say good bye.

"I'll be going now, Romano…Thanks for your help again…" The Filipina spoke and she received a mumbling Romano who had his face buried in his hands and muttering something about 'not liking me'. Philippines sweat dropped and so she took that as a 'yes' and quickly gathered her belongings before leaving the Conference room.

The tanned nation waved goodbye to her fellow nations while on the way to the elevator. She started thinking about what to have for dinner tonight and she smiled happily, thinking of the different cuisines she would get to eat during her stay in England.

'_I heard that the Cottage Pies are really good too~'_ Liza started salivating as she pictured herself dining with different kinds of dishes in front of her. She thought of minced beef in rich, thick gravy, covered by mushed potatoes straight from the oven and a bottle of wine placed in an ice bucket, just within her reach. _'Oh…and the desserts…yes, the DESERTS~'_ The southeast Asian nation tilted her head dreamily and a faint trail of drool can be seen at the edge of her mouth.

"Ehehehehe~" Liza continued to smile like an idiot until she was pulled out of her reverie when the elevator bell dinged. She quickly stepped in and patiently waited the elevator doors to close. She pulled out her phone and quickly went through her messages when the elevator doors started to close.

"W-WAIT! DON'T CLOSE THE DOORS YET!" The petite nation jumped when she suddenly saw a hand slip between the small space of the closing elevator door. The doors opened and it revealed a green-eyed blond man with _huge_ caterpillar eyebrows.

"Hi, England!" Philippines cheerfully greeted her fellow nation with a smile as the older man walked in the elevator and stood beside her.

'_Kawawa naman si Arthur…lagi na lang pagod…Heck!…Everyone would be stressed out after the meeting especially the host…'_ Liza thought when she noticed the faint circles underneath the Brit's eyes.

"Hello, Philippines…" Arthur Kirkland, the embodiment of England, returned the greeting with a small smile as he pressed the button for the lobby. "How have you been?"

"I'm good. How about you?" Philippines asked as the older nation as she worriedly glanced at him in the corner of her eye.

"I've seen better days…I'll live." The blond answered before turning to the female nation beside him. "Are you enjoying London so far, Maria Liza?"

The tanned girl nodded and gave a huge grin. "Yes. I was thinking of having some Cottage Pie for dinner...I always wanted a taste of English cuisine and now I have the chance to do so!"

Arthur nodded until an idea popped into his head. _'Wait...she wants a taste of English cuisine?…_' The blond glanced at the smiling nation beside him in the corner of his eye. _'_I_ should invite her over and cook her something. This is my opportunity to show her that I can cook and at the same time get to know her better!' _ England cheered for himself internally and turned to the tanned nation with an inviting smile. "You know, Maria Liza…I can always _cook_ you something…Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?"

"Umm…Okay!" Philippines, being a bit naïve, agreed to come to the green-eyed nation's home for dinner that night. _'After all what better way to enjoy English cooking than to dine in England's home where it all originated?'_

Philippines fixed her coat for the third time as she rang the doorbell to Arthur's residence and in a few seconds she was greeted by the thick-browed blond who smiled when he saw her.

"Please, do come in Philippines." The English gentleman opened the door for her as he invited her in. "May I?" He asked as he motioned to take her coat from her and the tanned nation complied.

"You have a wonderful house, England." Liza praised as her eyes swept the Victorian themed interior then turned to the man who hanged her coat in a nearby coat rack. "I'm looking forward to dinner, England." The cheerful nation grinned at the thought of food.

"I know you are…" Arthur chuckled and motioned for the tanned nation to follow him into the dining room. Philippines followed the older nation, gleefully and sat on the chair that Arthur pulled out for her. The embodiment of England quickly left for the kitchen and soon returned to the room, carrying a large metal dish with a lid. The room was suddenly engulfed with a putrid and foul smell.

'_What IS that smell!'_ Philippines had to restrain herself from covering her nose and mouth in fear of offending Arthur.

"I hope you like what I prepared for you, Maria Liza." The Brit smiled happily as he lifted the lid to expose the dish he had been slaving over for hours. "Enjoy."

Philippines' eyes widened in shock and couldn't restrain herself from covering her nose. The dish in front of her look nothing like what she asked for. Instead of golden brown mashed potatoes she saw blackened bits of potatoes, shriveled _purple _beans instead of green peas and shavings of—_something_—instead of slices of carrots. Also, it was the source of the putrid and foul stench she smelled earlier.

'…_A-ano ba to!…'_ The tanned nation stared at it and glanced at the Brit beside her who looked at her eagerly. _'Is he expecting me to eat this!'_

"Well? Aren't you going to taste it Philippines?" The green-eyed blond asked.

"Umm…well…" The female nation glanced at the dish again and she felt goose bumps.

Arthur heard the hesitation in the female nation's voice and gave a sad smile. "I see…you don't like it…I understand…Everyone's right... I am horrible cook…" A dark, depressing aura can be seen surrounding the Brit. "I shouldn't have even tried…"

Maria Liza felt a bit guilty. _'I should at least try it…after all he went through all that trouble to cook me something…'_

"I'll try it…" The Filipina announced with a determined look on her face. Arthur looked up to see her lifting the fork and cutting into the blackened dish. She breathed through her mouth to avoid smelling the stench and she was about to place it in her mouth when there was a sudden shout. Both Arthur and Maria Liza looked up to see another blond who was standing by the kitchen door with huge eyes.

"IGGY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! LIZA! DON'T EAT THAT SH*T! YOU'LL DIE!"

"A-Alfred?" The tanned nation stared at the other blond who was staring at them with horror filled eyes.

"A-AMERICA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! HOW DID YOU GET IN!" The thick browed nation shouted.

"I'M HERE TO SAVE LIZA FROM YOUR POISIONOUS COOKING!" Alfred, also known to many as the United States of America, replied as he quickly made his way over to Maria Flordeliza and threw her over his shoulder before running out of the house and into the street. Arthur ran after his former charge screaming for him to give the lady back but the American didn't stop running...that is until he was in front of a fast food restaurant which was, _ironically_, McDonalds.

"AMERICA! PUT ME DOWN ALREADY!" The Filipina growled as she struggled.

"Oh! Sorry Liza…" Alfred placed the petite nation on the ground with a grin on his face. "I don't know what possessed you to eat whatever Arthur made."

Philippines pouted and crossed her arms. "It's not my fault that I didn't know that England was really a bad cook…and I thought they were just rumors…but I guess not…" The female nation sighed and kicked a pebble on the sidewalk.

'_There goes my chance to have a proper English dinner…'_ The tanned girl sighed and started walking away from the fast food restaurant but she felt a hand on her shoulder which halted her from walking away.

"Why don't you come and have dinner with me instead, Liza?" The blue-eyed American offered with a wink. "I bet you're hungry…"

The female nation sighed helplessly and nodded. "Alright…I'll have dinner with you Alfred." The two nations were about t to enter the fast food restaurant when the American felt a sudden tug on his sleeve. He turned his head to glance at the female nation when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. Alfred stared at the tanned nation with a surprised expression on his face while Philippines looked down to hide her blush.

"T-thanks for helping me back there Alfred…" The Filipina muttered but loud enough for the blond to hear. "Salamat po…"

The embodiment of the United States of America felt a smile creeping on his face and grabbed the petite nation's tanned hands before dragging her inside the diner.

"OF COURSE! I AM THE HERO AFTER ALL!" The taller nation laughed boisterously while Philippines face palmed.

"…Such an air head…"

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATIONS:<strong>

"_Bonjour, Philippines_..." ~ "Hello, Philippines"

"... _Ma Belle Fleur_~" ~ "...My Beautiful Flower~"

'_DIYOS. KO!' ~ 'MY. GOD!"_

_'SAKLOLO' ~ 'HELP'_

_"Salamat po" ~ "Thank You"_

_'_Kawawa naman si Arthur…lagi na lang pagod…' ~ 'Poor Arthur...he always looks tired...'__

__'…_A-ano ba to!…'_ ~ '...W-what is this!...'__

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize...another crappy one shot but oh weeelll~~ =w=. Hope you guys like it. Reviews are very much appreciated. ^.^**


End file.
